Y quince años más tarde
by topodelfuturo26
Summary: El 1 de septiembre de 2013, quince años después del final de la guerra, Hermione, Harry y Ron se despiden de sus hijos en la estación de trenes de Kings Cross en la Plataforma 9 y 3/4. ¿Quiénes les acompañan? ¿Quiénes son sus hijos? ¿Qué sucedió para que los acontecimientos de ese día sucedieran de esa forma? Descúbrelo en este one-shot participante del Reto El Efecto Mariposa.


**¡Hola queridos lectores!  
Me di un pequeño lapso de escribir After All para traerles este one-shot, que es algo así como un epílogo de Deathly Hallows. _Este fic participa en el Reto "Efecto Mariposa" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años",  
_ es mi primer one-shot y por ende, no se como ha quedado, pero espero que las fans del Dramione disfruten de esta pequeñez, aderezada con un poco de cada pairing que se me ha ocurrido. **

**Disfruten,**

 **Topi :3**

 _1 de septiembre de 2013_

Hermione miraba con nostalgia el Expreso de Hogwarts como cada año. La invadía un extraño sentimiento que no era capaz de comprender y que la angustiaba a la vez que la alegraba profundamente. Tenía maravillosos recuerdos vividos en ese tren tanto como en Hogwarts… allí había hecho a los mejores amigos que pudo encontrar jamás. Todas y cada una de las aventuras que vivieron, los peligros que enfrentaron, las veces que estuvieron al borde de la muerte… todas ellas valieron la pena en el preciso momento en que la guerra finalizó y el mundo mágico comenzó a restablecerse.  
Al principio fue duro, muchos fueron los que no se adaptaban a las nuevas leyes del Ministerio de Magia al principio, pero después todo marchó como la seda. Kingsley Shacklebot, Ministro de Magia, había demostrado ser el más apto para el puesto, y por primera vez en muchísimos años, el fraude y la corrupción no dominaban a aquellos que dirigían el ministerio, era todo un logro.  
Pero a pesar de haber ganado, siempre quedan secuelas, y cada año, todos se reunían en Hogwarts para rendir homenaje a los caídos, tanto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, como la del Departamento de Misterios e incluso La Primera Guerra Mágica: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Séptima Vector, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, Lily y James Potter, Colin Creavy, Lavender Brown…  
Eran muchos aquellos que ahora no compartían los logros y festejos que cada año se hacían en nombre de la muerte de Tom Riddle y todo un ejército de Mortífagos. Sus propios padres incluidos…  
Jean y Andrew Granger habían muerto en vuelo hacia Australia después de que su hija les convenciera de dejar el país para protegerlos, solo una semana antes del final de la guerra, pero una tormenta eléctrica produjo que el avión se estrellara muy cerca de su destino, dejando así a una Hermione huérfana que no pudo llorar a sus padres pues debía librar una guerra contra un ser tiránico.  
Pero no todo fue desdicha y desgracia para Hermione, pues encontró a alguien que se preocupó por ella como si fuera su propia hija, y con quién desarrolló un vínculo paternal que nadie podría haber previsto. Cuando Hermione sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba tras haber finalizado la guerra, alguien la obligó a ponerse en pie y reconstruirlo, la agasajó como un padre lo haría con su amada hija, la protegió cuando tuvo pesadillas en la noche y la regañó cuando sintió que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, le regaló libros y le cocinó, la llevo a San Mungo cuando estaba enferma. La hizo sentir amada, al igual que Harry le demostró el fiel vínculo fraternal que los unía. Así fue como Sirius Black se dio cuenta de que había formado una pequeña familia, y que amaba a Hermione y Harry como si fueran sus propios hijos.  
Sirius Black, el eterno soltero, el amante del whiskey de fuego, jugador empedernido, maleducado y de mal temperamento, se convirtió en un padre devoto y sanó sus heridas a base de sanar la de sus pequeños. Quince años después, seguía siendo de la misma forma.

-¿En qué piensas, pequeña?- La sobresaltó una voz mientras un brazo la estrechaba contra su costado.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años, ¡no soy pequeña!- pataleó ella.

-Oh claro, y las mujeres adultas de treinta y cuatro años tienen pataletas.- rió Sirius.- Te he dicho mil veces, a ti y a Harry, que para mi sois pequeños… mis pequeños.

-Te pones melodramático ¿eh? Perro viejo…

-Te crees muy graciosa por hacer chistes sobre mi figura de animago.- sus cejas se fruncieron y comentó- Por lo tanto entonces no sois mis pequeños… ¡sois mis cachorros!- exclamó.

-Sirius…

-Dime, cariño.

-No tienes remedio.- rió ella abrazándole.- Estaba melancólica otra vez, cada año es lo mismo, y ahora con los tres niños en Hogwarts no se qué haré, temó echarlos muchos de menos…

-Siempre vas a echarlos de menos, pero te hará muy feliz recibir sus cartas contándote sus aventuras y como están disfrutando todo aquello que tu también pudiste.- suspiró- Solo que esta vez no habrá ni un troll, ni basilisco, hombre lobo y ex presidiario contra el que luchar, ni pruebas diabólicas, viejas cara de sapo ni un maldito maníaco intentando matarlos.

-Eres de gran ayuda…- le contestó sarcásticamente.

-Escúchame, a lo que me refiero es a que no debes preocuparte y debes estar feliz de que ellos no tengan que pasar por todo eso, de que tendrán una maravillosa infancia y adolescencia gracias a que su madre, padre, tío, abuelo y familia lucharon para conseguir que pudieran hacerlo. Te digo esto cada año, y eres tan terca como para hacer que lo repita.

-Pero tú ya no tienes hijos que dejar ir.- le contestó con un puchero.

-Hermione Jean Granger Black.-le dijo exasperado.- No fue para nada fácil dejar que volvieras a Hogwarts hace catorce años sabiendo que aún estabas pasándolo muy mal. Tampoco lo fue cada vez que Harry se marchó a una misión como Auror, o cuando se mudó cuando él y Ginny se casaron. Sigue sin serlo cada vez que te vas de viaje de trabajo o cuando tu y…

-Vale, vale, lo he captado. Y deja de usar mi apellido de soltera… soy una mujer casada, ¡Por Merlín!- rió.

-Es gracioso regañarte, aún con tu edad, y poner mi apellido al final, me hace sentir realmente tu padre.

-Sabes que te amo igual… _papá._ Lo seas en serio o no. Y los niños adoran al _abuelo Sirius._

 _-_ Hablando de niños, ¿dónde están?

-Con su padre… le encanta hacerse el duro, pero todos sabemos que es el que peor lo pasa cuando los niños se marchan. ¿Recuerdas cuando Remus y Tonks nos pidieron que viniéramos a despedir a Teddy en su primer año y él casi llora? No hay un día en que no se lo recuerde...- Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

La suerte le había sonreído a Hermione, cuando después de la guerra decidió volver a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año adecuadamente. Esta vez sin Ron y Harry o un peligro que la acechara, Hermione se encontraba perdida y no sabía cómo actuar, siete años luchando por salvar su vida y la de sus amigos le pasaban factura. Solo Ginny y Luna la acompañaban sin tratarla como una heroína o reverenciarla, ella solo quería que todo fuera normal, pero no le costó mucho comprender, que lo que era normal en ese entonces, ya no lo sería más, pues la guerra había finalizado y todos habían cambiado.  
Y vaya cambio habían pegado algunos, como Astoria, que no solo le pidió perdón por alguna posible ofensa en el pasado, si no que se convirtió también en una gran amiga y confidente. La guió y ayudó lo más que pudo, jamás se fue de su lado.  
Por ese entonces, Hermione empezó a notar la extraña forma en que Draco Malfoy, que había resultado ser espía de la Orden del Fénix como Snape, la trataba, y como la sabelotodo que era, decidió investigar que sucedía. Le costó apenas dos semanas descubrir que Sirius le había pedido al chico que la vigilara profusamente e interviniera siempre que estuviera mal o en peligro. Al principio, la castaña se negó en redondo, intentó evitarlo lo máximo posible, pero, finalmente viendo que él seguía su tarea igual, claudicó y decidió que ya que él debía ser como su sombra, pasarían tiempo juntos, charlarían y serían amigos.  
Se sorprendió al ver que eran muy parecidos, que a pesar del humor ácido de Malfoy, podían mantener conversaciones extensas sobre cualquier cosa, desde aritmancia a música muggle, y poco a poco, cayó en una cómoda rutina: desayuno, clases, estudiar con Malfoy junto al Lago Negro, comida, más clases, ver a Malfoy en la biblioteca, pasear por Hogwarts con Malfoy, cenar, dormir y vuelta a empezar.  
Por su parte, Draco no entendía por qué no había visto todas esas cosas maravillosas en ella antes: la forma en que sus labios se curvaban involuntariamente cuando lo veía, el ceño fruncido al leer, la forma en que suspiraba cuando un pasaje de un libro la emocionaba, sus pecas, sus delicadas manos… y sin darse cuenta, lo único que podía hacer en sus sesiones de estudio era mirarla embelesado. A su vez, Hermione era cada vez más consciente de sus reacciones ante él, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba de él, Draco estaba besándola en su ceremonia de graduación. Por lo visto, al joven le costó casi todo el año actuar al respecto.  
Sobre aquella pareja tan extrañan, hay tantas anécdotas que contar, desde el día en que Sirius se enteró de que su primo estaba saliendo con su "pequeña hijita" y decidió que maldecir al chico era lo ideal, hasta el día en que, después de dos años de graduados, decidieron casarse, pues una pequeña vida venía en camino. Fue el 12 de Julio de 2001 el día en que una pequeña de ojos grises y pelo rubio rizado llegó para iluminar la vida de sus padres, y siguiendo la tradición de los Malfoy-Black sobre nombrar a sus hijos como estrellas o constelaciones, la llamaron Alioth.  
Tanto Draco como Hermione pensaban dedicarse a su pequeña, ella tomándose un largo descanso de su trabajo como subdirectora del Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio y él dejando temporalmente al mando de las empresas Malfoy a su madre Narcissa Black, que solo tenía ojos para su nietecita. Pero para nada fue así, pues apenas un año y poco después, el 25 de agosto de 2002, nacieron los gemelos Leo y Scorpius Malfoy, ambos con los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre.

-¿Y vosotros de que os reís?- murmuró alguien a su lado, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Sí, ¿de qué hablabais?- le secundó otra voz.

-De nada.- contestó Sirius inocentemente.- Oye, ya es casi la hora, deberíamos llamar a los pequeños.

En menos de dos minutos, todos los niños junto a sus padres se acercaron a ellos. Murmullos comenzaron a oírse tras ellos, como siempre, pues seguía sorprendiendo, a pesar del paso del tiempo, que toda aquella multitud de gente tan diferente se considerara una gran familia y se quisieran tanto.

Bill y Fleur Weasley, con sus dos hijas, Victoire de 14 años y Dominique, de 12, esperaban junto a sus tíos Fred y George.  
A pesar de lo que Molly Weasley creía, sus hijos gemelos se casaron y formaron una familia. Fred y Angelina Weasley, antes Jhonnson, tuvieron un hermoso hijo al que llamaron Fabian en honor a su tío muerto en la primera guerra, y George y Katie Bell, pocos meses después tuvieron también un hijo varón, al que decidieron llamar Gideon, por su otro tío, gemelo de Fabian Prewett, que también había fallecido. El legado de gemelos nunca acabaría en la familia Weasley. Los dos pequeños hijos de los bromistas tenían ya 13 años, y un montón de travesuras que cometer. Remus y Tonks, dejaban para su primer año en Hogwarts a Hope Lupin, y para su quinto año, al travieso y bromista Teddy Lupin.  
Por extraño que pareciera, Luna Lovegood y Astoria Greengrass se convirtieron en mujeres pioneras en el mundo mágico al decidir casarse y adoptar a dos hermosos pequeños de cabello rubio, que este año comenzaban su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts, Lorcan y Lysander Lovegood Greengrass. Pero más sorprendente aún fue que se descubriera la relación secreta de Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson durante la guerra cuando ella se quedó embarazada de Rose Weasley, que ahora tenía casi dieciséis años. Finalmente se casaron a escondidas, y ahora, tenían a un precioso chiquillo de once años de pelo negro y rostro pecoso llamado Jonathan Weasley.  
Ginny y Harry, se despedían hoy de sus dos hijos, James Sirius y Albus Severus, de trece y once años. Todos y cada uno de esos niños la llamaban tía Mione, aunque detestara el apodo que Ron le había puesto, pocas cosas la hacían más feliz que escucharles llamarla así. Uno a uno los niños se despidieron de sus padres y tíos y fueron subiendo al tren.

-Te echaré de menos, mami.

-Sí, Scorp tiene razón, te echaremos mucho de menos.- exclamó otra vocecita, alargando la "u".

-¿Y a mí no me echareis de menos?- preguntó Draco, haciendo el pucherito más adorable del mundo, apenas superado por el de sus hijos.

-No, solo a mamá.- contestó Alioth sacándole la lengua.

-No papá, no le creas a "Alitonta", nosotros te extrañaremos muchísimo, casi tanto como a mamá.- sentenció Leo. Draco rió y abrazó a sus tres pequeños, deseándoles un buen viaje y recalcándoles que enviaran una carta todas las semanas o se quedarían sin sus aparatos muggle.

* * *

Ya había partido el tren, cuando la gran caravana de amigos y familia se dirigía charlando sobre la comida que tendrían en un rato en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Hemos hecho un gran trabajo, ¿no crees?- susurró Draco abrazando a su esposa. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Y que lo digas, somos un gran equipo, .

-¿Cree que en algún momento será más fácil, Sra Malfoy?

-¿Despedirnos de ellos? Lo dudo.

-No llores, mami.- les interrumpió una vocecita mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que su padre la tomara en brazos.- Yo estaré por casa muchos años más.- sentenció sonriente, alargando la "u" cómo hacían sus hermanos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez- le dijo Draco a la pequeña- cuanto miedo me da que te parezcas tanto a tu madre?- la pequeña asintió.

-Cada vez que estoy con un libro, o uso palabras everesadas – frunció el ceño, al igual que hacía su mamá.

-Enrevesadas, cariño.- la niña asintió.- No puedo creer que tu madre te enseñara a leer diccionarios con solo cuatro años.

-Tú le enseñaste a Scorp , Leo y Alioth a jugar "qitditch" con 8, y mamá se enfadó contigo.

-Es quidditch, cariño.

-Me da igual, papi, lo importante es que hiciste algo mal.- rió y puso su frente y naricitas en alto como su madre le había enseñado debía hacer cuando discutiera con su padre.

-Altair, deja de molestar a papá, cariño, no creo que pueda soportarnos a las dos juntas.- las dos rieron y Draco no pudo más que unirse a ellas.

-Tiene solo cinco años, Hermione, ¿cómo hiciste para convertirla en una mini-tu?

-Mmm-pensó ella, pero su hija la interrumpió.

-Es cosa de magia.- contestó con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo.

-Te crees muy graciosa ¿eh?- su padre le hizo cosquillas.- Creo que alguien va a quedarse sin ver "veletisión" hoy…

-Televisión, papi, se dice televisión.

-Me da igual, el cacharro muggle ese de tu madre.

-¿Dónde está tío Harry, mami?

-Junto a las chimeneas, vienen todos a comer a casa.- a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Genial!-exclamó- ¡Así podré juntar galleones cuando abuelo Sirius diga cosas feas!

Ambos padres rieron ante las ocurrencias de su adorable hija y se dirigieron a la Red Flu para ir a su mansión, donde una gran multitud los esperaba con muchas ganas de probar las delicias cocinadas por Hermione, Molly y Dobby, que a pesar de ser un elfo libre, adoraba cocinar para los pequeños Potter y Malfoy.

Y fue así, como, a pesar de las diferencias, los años transcurridos y una cruda guerra, amigos y familia de todas las edades disfrutaron de la compañía, contaron historias de juventud, anécdotas de Hogwarts, compartieron los pequeños pasos de sus hijos y sonrieron, satisfechos a pesar de los que no estaban presentes, _de una paz que tan a pulso se habían ganado._

Podría decirse que vivieron felices y comieron perdices, pero seguramente los que no conozcan el mundo muggle no entenderían ni un nargle, por lo que encuentro más práctico decir _, que vivieron felices y bebieron cerveza de mantequilla._

 _Fin_


End file.
